User blog:IWNC/House of Trickery / House of Unity Recap
Hello! Welcome to my blog! Thanks again to anyone who read the last blogs! This was definitely the best episode of the season so far, It's also the episode of people needing hugs. But I’m going to miss Amber and Amfie. Speaking of which, this episode is pretty much just focused on Amber and Alfie, and since that doesn’t happen much for them, and they’re my two favorite characters, and my number one OTP, I was happy about that. So Ms. Deadby finds Amber in the chamber, and Amber ‘faints. Then she wakes up and says she doesn’t know what’s happening or where she is. She also fake gasps at the dude guy thing who she already saw. She’s playing the innocent card. And THIS is why I love Amber. . . . . . . . . . . . In the meantime, Eddie and KT are looking up Ms. Deadby. They find her file on her computer, and then look her up on some people checking website. They then see that everything ‘checks out’ except her face! And THAT is the real Ms. Denby, who just happened to appear in a vision that Eddie had, and Ms. Deadby is a fake! I knew it! That’s why I call her Ms. Deadby! I think Ms. Deadby is Ms. Frobishar-Smyth which would explain why she’s like IN LOVE with the guy in the tank who I’m positive is Mr. Fribishar-Smyth. So from now on I’m gonna call her MFS for Ms. Frobishar Smyth. . . . . . . . . . . . . Later, Alfie Patty and Fabian come back from the Gate house and can’t find Amber. KT tell them it’s really bad. -_- . . . . . . . . . . Back at the chamber again, Amber still ‘can’t remember’. Ms. FS (that’s what I’ll call her) concludes she’s traumatized. . . . . . . . . . . . The golden trio of the episode confront Mr. Millington and tell him Amber’s missing. Mr. Sweet tells him she’s at the gate house and they leave to see her. Alfie is freaking out and Patricia and Fabian have to calm him down and tell him to wait it out. . . . . . . . . . . Willow waits outside the bathroom for Jerome and asks him if he’s ok because she would hate to see him ill. He responds that he’s fine, before running into the bathroom. . . . . . . . . . . . Mr. Millington sees that Amber is ok, and Amber lies to her dad about sleep walking. He yells at her and tells her he’s disappointed in her. He forces her to apologize to a smug looking Victor and leaves so she can rest. . . . . . . . . . . . . They go back to the school and announce to the whole class that Amber is ok, she was just sleepwalking because that’s not private or anything. . . . . . . . . . . . Back at the gatehouse, we see she is not resting, nor is she safe. Victor is telling her if she doesn’t give the package soon, her friends will be tortured and expelled, and I’m pretty sure Alfie would get the worse of it. And Nina if she were here. . . . . . . . . . . . . Mr. Millington is now looking at Jerome and Alfie’s hot doggy dogs. They say there will be stuffed animals and movies about Alfredo. And an after shave where Alfie winks at Mr. Millington. I’m going to use someone elses words. That was so flamboyantly gay. Mr. Millington (what is his first name? I am so sick of typing all of that. I dub thee, Mr. M) says he isn’t sure about Alfrido and whatever but loves the sauce. Willow says she’s glad to be of service and Mara flips out. She says we should ‘cool it’ and I’m confused. Are they broken up? . . . . . . . . . . . . Mr. M also goes to Joy and Fabian and tries their Egyptian food. He says he likes it a lot, then Joy drops a bomb on him. . . . . . . . . . . . . Then we see Willow in some hat thing and Alfie is begging her to try on the dress. She models it down with Alfie talking about it. . . . . . . . . . . Alfie tells Mr. M to consider sending Amber to fashion school. Even though he doesn’t want her to go. . . . . . . . . . . Mr. M announces the winners to be Fabian and Joy, and they’re unhappy about that because of course now they can’t go back and find Amber. He also tells the teachers that as soon as they are done, she is going to go to the fashion school after all. They take a picture with the winners and Mr. Sweet and Mr. M. . . . . . . . . . . . Some time before this cap and scene Voctor sends Amber up to find the parcel and goes to help Trudy with the sink. He fixes it and heads up to see that Amber has the parcel. . . . . . . . . . . . . KT comforts Eddie as he’s going through Mystery of Anubis Syndrome. It’s a thing! How many times have the characters gone through a point where they’re like ‘Nothing is what is seems, and I’m freaking the fuck out about it’? I want to be more sensitive, but there’s only one thing I’m thinkin. . . . . . . . . . . The Golden Trio see Amber go into Mr. Sweets office, and the bathroom hole thingy makes a return! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The teachers threaten Amber into going to fashion school, and the trio hears that she gave them the parcel and concludes that Amber betrayed them. . . . . . . . . . . . Back at Anubis, Jerome and Mara are still eating. Trudy asks what’s wrong and learned they’ve split up. I think. She imedetly asks what Jerome did, and he wonders why they asum eit was him. Then says he should hang out with people who don’t know him. . . . . . . . . . . The Golden Trio (by the way, I miss the old Golden Trio. Nina, Fabian, Amber. And the Silver Trio, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie) discuss what Alfie saw, when Victor comes in and tells them Amber is never coming back. Alfie flips shits and runs out of the room. . . . . . . . . . . . Patricia acuses KT, but KT yells that she just cares about Amber and goes to the kitchen. Joy follows and tells her to stay strong. They share a hug and then Joy tells her to follow her somewhere. . . . . . . . . . . . . Eddie touches a doornob and is sent here. . . . . . . . . . . . . He’s being pushed to the casket and then wakes up. Mean while, Mara and Joy explain what the Anubis Sisterhood is, andinvite her in. Patricia days she’s sorry and KT says she’ll join. Than they scream like babies when the backyardigans comes on. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Alfie gets a text from an unkown number to meet them at school and Jerome brings him cake! . . . . . . . . . . . TGT discuss the text and head to school. Jerome goes apologize to Mara and calls her his ‘Little Beansy Bob’ and Joy has a WTF face. Mara’s about to let him in but Joy stops her. When he leaves Joy tells her to stick to the pack and holds up her ink. . . . . . . . . . . . The Golden trio walk right in school because that’s totally believable. . . . . . . . . . . They find KT and Eddie there and they have an argument before Amber screams and shuts them up. They accuse her of betrayal and Amber tells them about the ceremony and the tank. . . . . . . . . . . . She then tells them about the tank man and KT and Eddie cut in. . . . . . . . . . . . . Then Eddie tells them about their discoveries of Ms. FS and speaking of her, she goes on her laptop and Eddie and KT piss me off. Not only did they not erase the browser history THEY DIDN’T EVEN CLOSE THE WEBPAGE! . . . . . . . . . . . . . Amber then gets yelled at about ‘betraying’ Sibuna, and explains that she gave Victor a fake package. And Victor sees it and believes it’s exactly what he’s looking for. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Amber tells them they have to work together and start being Sibuna and says Fabian (yay) should be leader. . . . . . . . . . . . Yeah, I’m one of the people who wishes Fabian were the leader. They appoint Eddie as the leader and hug it out. Amber smiles, and soon, the moment we’re all dreading is coming. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . The rest of them give Amber and Alfie space to say goodbye. Alfie makes her promise to stay in touch. He says there’s so much he wanted to say, and she whispers I LOVE YOU! . . . . . . . . . .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. .'' ''. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Then Amber leaves. Forever. Well, hopefully not. But as of right now, that very well be the last time we will ever see her. I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking about watching an Anubis Season 1 marathon and thinking of the good old times. Oh yeah, and WHERE THE FUCK WAS MY KISS?! Anyway, KT is invited itno Anubis Sisterhood and they decide to try on Amber’s clothes. They seem really sad that she left, don’t you think? . . . . . . . . . . . . Victor and Sweet read the old proverbs and are confused as to where the instructions are. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Eric suggests that they are clues to the real instructions. They all try stuff on and Joy shows them her new look, which is also cute. They all hug and jump and I’m like ‘seriously?’ . . . . . . . . . . . . Then at night Sibuna is in the attic and they plan what they’re going to do, which is search Ms. FS house. Again. They don’t like the plan, but do it anyway because Eddie is the leader. I can tell he’s gonna wear that shit out. . . . . . . . . . . . . They then go to the house and Patricia and Alfie stage a distraction about Alfie spraining his ankle as the other three go look for clues. . . . . . . . . . . . Sweet goes to his office and Eddie left him a note to go to a particular website. Of course, the picture’s changed Idiots. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sometimes, I can’t with this show. The others go to the door and Fabian sees the key and mentions it, telling them that he saw it before and KT gets mad . . . . . . . . . . . . KT asks how Fabian knows about it and he admits that Patricia stole it because they thought she was working for Victor. She can’t believe they didn’t trust her. . . . . . . . . . . . . When a girl who already has something to hide comes and replaces a girl who had a shitload of stuff to hide at a school where everyone and their moms can’t be trusted, they probably be a bit weary of her. Anyway, she flips shit and pushed Fabian on the Dude guy thing. Oh my God WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! Anyway, that’s it. Wow, this was fast! Normally I take caps on Thursday write the recap on Friday, and upload on Saturday and it usually doesn’t go up until much later (uploading is harder than you think). Today I didn’t feel like taking caps on Thursday, I was at a party (and school) all day Friday and I had to do everything today! Now my favorite character of the week is… . . . . . . . . . . . . Amber was brilliant in this episode (hehe, I sound bloody Briitish), and we see her character development. I mean, we practcally see before Nina and after Nina personality throughout the entire episode! She proved everyone wrong when they say she’s stupid and really she is brilliant. Also, this may be her last chance to be the fave character of the week (hopefully not) and she definitely deserves it. Ok, tune in next Saturday! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Entrapment / House of Sisters|Next-->]] Isys777 (talk) 20:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts